The unexpected visit
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Seth and Marissa start to bond with each other while they go through crazy times.Please review it please
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_ **

The unexpectedvisit

It started out as a normal day in the Cohen residence, Sandy's and Kirsten's morning conversations. Seth's usual self absorbed drabble about the day before, and then suddenly his whole mood changed.

Ryan who noticed he had stop talking, and was facing the wall. Look I know if ask I'm going to regret it, but what's wrong with you Seth. Nothing, nothing at all, Why do I look like something is wrong? Seth said.

Ryan looked over at Seth who clearly has somethingbothering him, or he is hatching some type of a plan. Look I 've got to go he said to Seth, who was completely zoned out, Ryan shook his head, and walked out the pool house.

Their was knock on the door Seth awoke from his sleeplike state, and their appeared Marissa beautiful as ever he thought. Um, Marissa hi, Ryan is not here, and I don't know where he went. Actually I came here to see you she said. Really, well then, Seth's eye's moved around the room. Is this about Ryan? he asked, Yeah, and about Summer as well.

My god, the great Marissa Cooper actually comes to me with a problem wow! I am so shocked he said. Seth everyone has some sort of problem, she pushed him lightly. Seth's eyes peered at her she's perfect he thought. Can we talk in your room because, I don't want your parents to here.

Okay, Princess Marissa, anything for you he said as low as he could, I heard that Seth she said as she punched him in the stomach. As Marissa started up the stairs, Seth stopped for a moment he thought he saw wings spreading from Marissa's back. She looks so beautiful he thought, he shook his head what's wrong with me I'm dating Summer Roberts the queen of my heart aka prom queen. Earth to Seth, hello Marissa said, Oh sorry Marissa he said. When they reached the room, Seth sat on his bedhe could notwait to here what plagued the Marissa's mind.

So Marissa, What's bothering you? he said, Seth you must not tell anyone what I'm about to tell to say. Okay he said he said.

That's it for now next chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

The crazy truth about love

Ryan is completely ignoring me, and I couldn't take it anymore I needed someone to talk to she said. Marissa maybe Ryan is upset about something, you know he is always brooding he said. No, he is always looking away from me; he gives me these cold stares

She said. Look Marissa I don't know what's up with him, but I'm always here if you need me. Thanks that is so sweet of you she said, and she tried to smile, but it was all in vain. Marissa, I've none you and Summer for so long, and I've noticed that you always put up a wall. You live in a dark world, and you put this façade to please everyone. That's not true she said, I –I tears started to flow down her beautiful face. Seth could not bare to see her in so much pain he wiped her tears, and kissed her. Next thing he knows he's on the floor, Seth what the hell was that. Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to, I mean I saw you in pain so I. Suddenly the door slam open Cohen what are you doing with Marissa. Hello Summer, How are you? he said, Cohen cut the crap, What are you doing

I could ask the same of you he said, Summer pulled him up and twisted his arm. Marissa and I have been discussing everything concerning our relationships. Marissa got up I'm leaving, thanks Seth she said, Anytime Marissa he said. I know about you Ryan, okay Summer, What are you talking about Cohen? she asked. Ryan walked up to him where did you get that idea from? Seth pushed Ryan away, I see how you look at her and Marissa and I have noticed it for quite a while. Marissa coming today and the both showing up together proves it. Seth walks out the door, and he sees Marissa. What are you still doing here? he asked, I had a feeling you might be going for a walk she said. As they started to walk silence covered the whole area, Marissa I love you he said. I can't hold it in anymore I always have it just that I was so blinded by obsession with Summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking in from the outside

After a long, and quiet walk Seth and Marissa sat by the beach. Its so calm and beautiful she said, to which he replied you're beautiful. Seth stop it she said, were trying to get a break from it all. Okay Marissa for you I will do anything he said, Seth suddenly when he felt someone tap his shoulders. Hey, man look I know Summer, and I are not you're favorite people right now. No, you're not, but I think you bigger issues right now. He walked away, Marissa we need to talk he said in a calm voice. Go to hell she replied

Ryan I tried to be your mate, friend, and lover and its obvious I failed at it, and Summer

has whatever it is.

Mean while in Seth's room:

Seth walks into to see a crying Summer on his bed, and he wants to comfort her, but he can't. Seth you came back she said, well duh this my room anyway, I'm glad that you are still here. You are ? she asked, tell me what is it about Ryan that just drives girls crazy?

Seth please lets not talk about it. And why not a deserve an explanation don't I? he asked

Look Cohen she said, and then he cut her with just one look.

The names Seth got it, forget the explanation I get it, spent all these years obsessing over you. Ryan and Summer Atwood it has nice ring to it, n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o she said. She pushed herself into him, and she cried until Seth wiped her face and sat her down. I want to make it work he said, but obviously were not on the same terms.

At the beach:

Marissa are you ever going to forgive me? he asked, I want to know everything first.

Marissa please lets not do this he said, now she commanded as she sat on the said. Summer, and I have been seeing each other for weeks, its not serious. Yes it is, you lied told me, your


	4. Chapter 4

Changes have to be made

Okay, I lied and I'm sorry Marissa he said, And I'm supposed to forgive you like that? she asked. No, Marissa I love you, and I never meant for it to get this far he said. I swear I can't take it anymore she said, Can't take what? he asked My mother, Luke, Oliver, Caleb and now you she said. Marissa, it meant nothing he said , SHUT UP she shout at him. Ryan came closer he pulled her into his body, and Marissa tried to fight it . Eventually she pushed him away she started to run with Ryan chasing after her, and her face covered in tears.

Back in Seth's room:

Seth look at me please Summer pleaded him, Seth looked at her. What? he asked. If I look at you will this all be fixed? he asked. No she replied , alright then her answered backed, she pulled away from him. Seth do you think they will be back soon ? she asked.

Who knows Marissa is very good at keeping grudges.

Suddenly there was knock at the door Seth opened it, and Marissa ran into him. Seth she called he tried to calm her down, and Ryan came running in. Marissa, Ryan and Seth can't you see what is happening were are driving each other away Summer said. Seth pulled out a chair, and put Marissa to sit down in it he could not take his eyes away from her beautiful face.

Marissa look my grandfather has this beautiful apartment in New York, and I was planning to live their while I was going to college he said . The point Cohen Summer

said. Okay, Marissa I heard that you got into a couple New York schools he said. Yes she said as she looked at him as if he was crazy. Will you move in with me? he asked. Summer looked shocked tears running down her face, and Ryan just stared at Marissa.


	5. Chapter 5

New York here we come

Seth, wow this is a shocker she said, Marissa I love you, and you can trust me. Marissa looked at Ryan and Summer, and then she said Seth I would be honored to go to New York with you. Look I have to go talk I'll to you later, its late she said, I know your mom is probably calling the police by now he replied. She stared at Ryan and Summer one last time, and walked out. Summer followed Marissa as she walked down the stairs, Ryan stayed in Seth's room. Why are you still here? he asked, Seth we need to talk about this he replied. You were with my girlfriend, you lied to me, that covers it doesn't it? Seth listen we did not mean for it to get this far he said. You know the worst part Ryan Seth said, Ryan staring at him, I used to idolize you he said. Seth were best friends and we will always be right? Ryan, get out he said, Wait Seth just listen he said. Get out Seth yelled at him, and Ryan slowly walked out the door.

Outside:

Marissa wait listen to me please Summer said, for what so you can give me all the details no thanks Marissa replied. She got in her car and drove off, Summer Ryan called, she turned around. We really messed it up? She asked Yeah he replied. Time slowly past,

and dinner was served, and Sandy tried to make conversation. Dad and Mom Seth said,

I have decide to attend Hofstra University in New York.

I will continue later please review


	6. Chapter 6

The end of the fantastic four

The senior year in Orange County has ended, and everyone is going to college. Ryan is trying to prevent Marissa from leaving, and so is Summer doing the same for Seth.

Ryan is in Marissa's room pulling her close to his body he held her tight, and kissed her. Marissa pushed him away, "Leave me alone Ryan" she said, Marissa you're the only thing sane in my life, don't go". "Then why did you cheat on me with my best friend, I mean ex best friend?" Marissa, please I love you" he said. She turned her back to him, "Ryan, forget about me "she said, " I 'm moving on, and so should you" she added. He looked at her, her eyes filled with tears, and he was to blame.

Back at the Cohen house:

Summer walked into Seth's room, as she walked in Seth was packing his comics." I thought you gave up the comics Cohen" she said. Oh, what are you doing here? he asked

"Seth, please forgive me, I love you" she said. "Why should I?" he asked "I wasted so much time obsessing over you, and this is how you repay me".

"Ryan, you should go talk to Seth" she said, "He hates me" he replied. "No, Ryan I hate you, Seth on the under hand, she stops, and thinks about it. "Well, let's say he would rather see you dead". Ryan leaves the house, and to find Seth before its to late.

I will continue later, sorry it's so short.

Please review it.


	7. Chapter 7

Last chance

Ryan ran toward the Cohen's house, and rushed towards Seth's room. He opened the door to see Summer crying on Seth's bed, and he couldn't help but keep his eye on her.

She raised her head from the bed and Ryan walked up to her and wiped her tears. "Seth we need to talk "he said. " Why so you can tell me how you stole my girlfriend?" he asked. "No thanks" he added with cold voice, and that sent cold chill down Ryan's spine.

Summer got up, "Seth I love you, you know that don't you?" she asked. "Summer I'm willing to let you go, and I hope you can do the same he said." "Seth I'm pregnant" she said. Seth looked at her shocked, and he wanted to embrace her, but he just couldn't. "Ryan I'm still mad, but I will be out of the way soon" he said. Ryan walked toward

Seth, and he hugged him. "Seth, I'm sorry can't we work this out? he asked. "I will do what ever it takes to make it work" Summer said. The phone rang and Seth picked up" Hello? he said". "Hi, its Marissa "she said, "Hey, I'm already packed" he said. " Is something wrong?" she asked. " No" he replied. "So I'll meet you at the airport?" she asked. "Yeah" my limo is outside, "okay then bye she said. He hung up the phone, zipped up his bags, and walked out of his room. Summer and Ryan watched as he walked out the front door, and into the cab. Ryan held Summer to comfort her, but the tears

came down her delicate face.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone at last

_(Seth and Marissa enter their new apartment with wandering eyes, and hoping for the best to come of this. The whole area was peaceful, calm, modern, and stylish. Marissa was admiring the classic, and modern structure of the building.)_

"So, Marissa do you like it?" asked Seth, she continued to walk around in complete awe." "Seth this is wonderful, thank you." she replied. "You see I actually planned to move here a while ago with". He stopped as he turned around to see her staring straight back at

him. "With Summer "she finished his sentenced for him, and he could not help but feel guilty.

( Marissa walked over to him, and pulled him close to her body never letting him go. It was almost night, and they were preparing for bed. Marissa brought in some hot chocolate, and hoped Seth would be in the mood to talk.)

"Seth, look I know you miss Summer, and I even though hate to admit I miss Ryan" she said. He got up, and walk over to were she was, he sat as he graciously accepted the cup.

She pulled him into a kiss, and they soon found themselves enjoying each others company. "I know what we can do" said Seth with a happy expression on his face. This is not another one of your hair brained ideas again is it"? Marissa asked. "No, how about we both write letters so that we can speak our minds" Seth said. "Good idea Seth" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

The truth and nothing but the truth

(Marissa sat down, a pen in her hand, and a million things she could possibly say

contemplated in her mind. She wondered if things in Orange County changed at

all, after all they have only been in New York for a month.)

Dear Ryan,

It's been a while since we talked, actually even more so like an

eternity. So I thought we could catch up, I wanted to call you but, I just couldn't.

With everything that's happened in the last couple hearing your voice would be

too much for me.

I think about you a lot you know, and I wonder what could have been if we were

still together. I won't lie, because I really do miss you, and Seth well he really

misses Summer. I know you probably wish that all this would go away but it

can't, and I won't forget about it.

Anyway, you wouldn't believe how cold it gets up here, but at the same time it's

so beautiful. So, has anything changed since we left? I'm guessing not, I'm sure

Orange County will never change, and will be as chaotic as ever when we return.

Tell Summer and the Cohen's hi for me, and don't forget to write back some time

soon.

Sincerely,

Marissa


	10. Chapter 10

One surprise after another

( Today was the day Marissa was going to mail her letter, after all she's been through in the past few years its amazing she can still stand. Her hand was shaking as she picked up the letter, and went to the door. As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat when she saw him the man she loved so dearly.)

"Marissa is that you?" Ryan asked as he continued walking toward her, "Yes, Ryan" she answered back. As he got closer she pulled back a little "Ryan what are you doing here?"

she asked. " Marissa, what are you talking about?" she asked, "You know I can't see you right now." she said. He held his hand out for her to take it, " Marissa, I love you know that." "Ryan, I can't not after what you did.

Summer suddenly appeared behind him, she ran and hugged Marissa as she started to cry.

"Marissa, will you forgive me please?" she asked, and Marissa replied " Okay, I think we can try this again. "Right Seth" he appeared right behind her, and he replied " God, Marissa your getting good at that." " I know, you see you're not the only one with powers."

"Seth, how have you been?", and he replied "Okay, I guess, and maybe a little heart broken." "Okay, Seth that's enough" she said, " Don't tell me enough, I'll do as I want"

he said. " Come on Seth can't we go back to the way things are?" "No, we can't especially not with that baby coming." He said in harsh tone, looked in Marissa's direction. She ran out of Ryan's arms, and ran to Seth. " Summer are you having a baby ?" " First you steal Ryan then you have his baby, and what about Seth?" "How do you think he feels?" Marrisa asked." Summer, and Ryan what are you going to name her?" Seth asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sorry its so short, I will continue soon, please review it.


	11. Chapter 11

Things are changing

Marissa looked in Seth's eyes, and all she could see is anger consuming him soon he would lash out. " Summer how could you?" he shouted with all his might, and soon he

commanded everyone's attention. Summers stared at him, not a word uttering from her

mouth. She slowly made her way toward him, but he kept backing away from her. "Seth,

Ryan and I were sorry." Summer watching in fear of Seth's raise felt she had to do something. She ran up to him, and pinned him to the wall as she kissed a very confused Seth. "Why did you do that?" Seth demanded to know." Can't you see Seth? she asked

"see what huh?" " How much I can't live without you? she said. "What about the baby?"

"The baby…. She stopped, he held on to her hand. "The baby what?" he asked, "Promise no matter what you won't get mad" she asked. "Yes, I promise" he said "Your right, its Ryan's baby." Ryan stared at Summer in complete shock, and then turned to see Marissa

with her face looking the other way. " Seth, Seth answer me" Seth continued to stare in Summer direction occasionally looking at Ryan, and Marissa. " Summer why couldn't you be this honest to me before?" "I was scared Cohen, I mean Seth." He pulled her into hug at this point he was un sure of what lay ahead but for mow this was fine. " Marissa, can you forgive me? Summer asked. " Yeah, sure Summer its cool its just going to take a while to get used to these changes. Ryan walked over to Marissa staring into her eyes" Marissa can you forgive me, I'm sorry for everything that happened. Before Marissa could answer she heard her name being called from a young man racing up the stairs.

Marissa face suddenly brightened as the figure became more visible she ran down the stairs to meet him half way. " Gary" she called out to him, and ran into his open arms.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked you could see the annoyance in his face he was about to move

toward them. "That's Gary, and he is a friend of Marissa's at our school." The three of them watched as Marissa and Gary catch up on things that they miss. Marissa opened up

her apartment door and invited everyone in even though she hated the idea of Ryan being their. " So Gary, when did you get back? "Just now." he said " So how did go with your girlfriend ? "She's not my girlfriend any more." "Oh, I'm sorry what happened?." "She cheated on me so I dumped her." " I'm sorry to bother you" he said "Gary, stop it your not." she said putting her hand on his back. " I just need someone to talk to." " So Marissa, how long have you known him?" Ryan asked "I'd say about 3 months now." " Would you agree with that Gary?" he continued on . "Yes I would" Gary was becoming a little tense because of all the questions, and Marissa could see it. Marissa tried to change the subject, but Ryan continued asking a number of questions. " You know maybe I should go." "Don't go now stay a while." Marissa suggested, but he quickly gathered his things and walked out the apartment. "Thanks for that Ryan, you scared him off she yelled at him, " He was like the only friend I had here." " Hey, ouch what about me Marissa?." "Oh, sorry Seth you know what I meant a New York friend." she said

"Marissa can we talk? Ryan continued "Why should we huh ? after all that had happened. In the last few years Marissa began to shed more tears (Why am I crying?

I can't cry now I just can't let him see me like this.) She ran into her room tears rolled

down her face, and nothing could have prevented her. She jumped on to her bed still

crying she turned off the light and put the radio on. Hoping something good would flood

ears and take her away from reality for a while. (She was so proud of herself, because during her time here she learned that she could deal with her problems without drinking.)

I'm not getting any feedback so I think this is the last chapter, if you want more please review it.


	12. Chapter 12

A fresh start

Marissa Cooper awoke to the sound of a song on the radio, as she got up she

remembered all that happened yesterday. "Marissa, I need to talk to you" a

booming voice came through the door. "Ryan, go away please" she replied, he

opened up the door, and sat next to her. "What do you want?" she asked looking

away from him, "Marissa I want you, that's all I ever wanted". Marissa got up

trying to walk away from him, but Ryan grabbed her hand. He pulled her back

into him, and she tried to pull away again but it didn't work. "Marissa, I'm sorry" he said, and he pulled her into a kiss to Marissa it felt like and eternity. When he finally let her go she moved away again, she couldn't face him any more. "Ryan, I can't" she said as she ran past him tears rolling down her face. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs Summer was waiting for her. "Marissa, Seth and I have discussed everything, I think we should all sit down together, and figure it out" Summer said. "Marissa, please I think they we should at least try" Seth said. Marissa sat by Seth, and Ryan joined Summer on the other side. Marissa looked at Ryan, and all that she thought wanted

to say to him. She felt the distance between that formed, and she just could not

bare to be hurt. Seth felt the four of them moving farther away, and all he does is

watch. "Obviously this is going to be apart of us for a while so maybe we should

take it slow" Seth uttered out. He meant every world, but mainly he hated that it was

so quiet. Marissa looked at Seth, and smiled she felt that was a start to hopefully a new

chapter in their lives. Seth pulled Summer up, "Would you like to go for a walk?

he asked her. Summer took Seth's hand, and pulled him toward the door. Ryan smiled

at Summer, and she took that as a thank you and walked out the door. Ryan sat next to Marissa, and she pulled him into hug something she has wanted since the day she

left Newport Beach.


End file.
